An integrated microfabricated sensor may include a sensor cell containing a sensor fluid such as an alkali metal in a cavity of the sensor cell. The sensor cell is frequently fabricated from a single crystal silicon wafer, using conventional etching techniques. The sensor cell has one or more windows exposed to the cavity. The sensor fluid is vaporized during operation, and electromagnetic signals are transmitted from a signal emitter outside the cavity through the windows into the cavity and are transmitted from the cavity through the windows to a detector outside the cavity. When the integrated microfabricated sensor is not in operation, the sensor fluid cools and condenses inside the cavity. Condensation of the sensor fluid on the windows degrades signal transmission during subsequent periods of operation. Some sensor cells are designed to generate a thermal gradient in the cavity to promote condensation of the sensor fluid away from the windows. However, silicon has a high thermal conductivity, which reduces the magnitude of the thermal gradient, thus exacerbating the condensation problem. Reducing the wall thickness of the cell body is problematic, due to cracks and fractures propagating from singulation surfaces of the silicon when the cell body is singulated from the silicon starting substrate.